kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Rimi Kokorone
Rimi Kokorone''Chapter 480, p.15'' is one of the disciples of Isshinsai Ogata, leader of the martial artist group "Titan", and the divisional member Atlantae of YOMI. 'Appearance' Rimi dresses in typical Gothic Lolita clothes. She has short, light brown shoulder length hair and a well-endowed figure for her age. She wears a dark dress that reveals her chest with straps across the middle, a type of headband up top and wears sleeves around her arms midway. On her legs are stockings and she wears high-heels that double as weights. 'Personality' Rimi constantly refers to herself in the third person and is said by Kensei to be "the most honest" of his disciples. She, as seen in when she talked to Miu and Niijima, is a little too honest, as she is telling secrets to the enemy without herself noticing. She is also deeply in love with Ryuto, becoming more motivated when he compliments her. This is also displayed when she called Miu her (love) rival, since Ryuto didn't tell her about his past relationship with Miu. She also shows the typical teenage mindset as she has a blog or internet dairy which she unintentionally writes about her day to day life along with Ryūto Asamiya. Her love for him is so great that she wishes to be trained by Ogata to become stronger for his sake. She has shown to be aggressive, going as far as to brutally assault Thor with several kicks to his face and body to get the disk she was ordered to get. She's also not above insults, such as calling Thor constantly "fat" or "fat ass" to make him angry. Rimi is somewhat of a flirt around men, as she if fond of dressing in odd outfits (tipically designed for school wear) when she was training with Ogata and tried to please him while he was unamused. She also dressed in a teddy bear outfit when prepared to fight Miu and Takeda as Lugh noted she wanted to try it out on. Her training with Ogata has changed Rimi somewhat, as she's much more confident and agressive in battle, as her third confrontation with Miu has her boasting and attacking wildly believing herself to be stronger than her now. She's also become much more arogant, believing herself to be on a whole other level compared to Miu and seemingly sadistic, having gloated that the Satsujinken is required to become stronger with great risks. 'History' At one point, Rimi was fighting the leader of a gang called Titan and defeated the leader named Chronos while stating she's the new leader of Titan. However, the other members weren't going to let her become the leader and turned on her and attacked her while she was tired from her fight. She couldn't defend herself, but Ryuto appeared and defeated them all for her stating she could have defeated them, but would have sustained permanent injuries. He says he likes strong people and invites Rimi to join his cause. She does so (while the latter was still in Ragnarok). She followed him so that one day that should they reunite she would be loved by him. This would later prompt her to join YOMI. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Ethan Stanley Arc' Rimi makes her first appearance as a shadowy outline alongside two other disciples when Rachel Stanley is undergoing tests and is being discussed by Kensei, Silkwat Junazard, and Akira Hongo. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Later, as the Shinpaku Alliance walks out of Inspector Honmaki''''s room, Rimi observes them and is told to steal the disc from them. She attempts to steal the disc, only for Miu to interfere and the two fight each other. Rimi would be annoyed at Miu due to Rimi having remembered Ryuto's past history together, causing her to be jealous of her. As they fight, Thor would accidentally interrupt to help fight and get the disc back from her. Rimi then decided to take off her weight shoes and fight seriously. While forcing Miu to fight more seriously and even injuring her further, Thor would accidentally destroy the disc, prompting Rimi to state that she was meant to steal the disc and destroy its contents, and with the disc gone, she has succeed in her mission. She left, but promised Miu they would fight again someday. Returning to Japan Arc After Junazard's death, Rimi would act shocked hearing of his death at the hands of another Yami member and recall her first encounter with Junazard and how his mere presence terrified her. Later, she would eavesdrop on Ryuto's call with Kenichi and choose not to tell Ogata stating she's on Ryuto's side. When Ryuto leaves, she says she'll help push him, but Ryuto says he's fine and boosts himself upward with ease, prompting Rimi to be amazed saying she'd do anything for him while blushing. She followed Ryuto to the aquarium were he was going to meet Kenichi and bumped into Miu, she and Miu fought and she was shocked that Miu was even faster then she was and how she dealt heavy injuries despite her holding back. After they were busted by Kenichi and Ryuto, they were forced to stop fighting. She then got jealous when she saw Miu pushing Ryuto's wheelchair and she and Ryuto left the aquarium to talk another day and Ryuto asked her if she would push him witch she was excited about and happily pushed him but a little too fast as he said. She is now in the mountains training under Ogata to get stronger to beat Miu. She trains very hard with logs tied on rope to her wrists and ankles and is forced to climb the mountains. She wears a school gym outfit thinking it was the best to train in (and to please Ogata) prompting him to force her into more training. At night, she asks him to aim to move up in the marital arts world for someone you love is a impure motive. Ogata just says that humans all have motives based on their free will and she should not be ashamed of that being her motivation and she says not and says she's relieved. The next day, she trains at a waterfall and wears a school swimsuit and dodges some of Ogata's rocks but her swimsuit comes undone embarrassing her. That night, she's relieved he didn't see her naked and says Ryuto will be the first to see her naked and then asks about the Dou ki and asks for her to gain Dou ki, but Ogata says they should take it slow but Rimi states she's fine with the risks and can handle it. Ogata agrees but states that their is a high price to learn it. Titan Arc Having completed her training with Ogata, Rimi returns a completely different person. Having released her Dou ki she's now someone completely different and walks in emotionless, much to Ryuto's shock. He calls her name and she doesn't answer, but it's shown she's actually asleep causing Ryuto to wake her with a hand clap. She tries to get herself together noting she trained so hard in the mountains and then notices Ryuto and runs over to hug him saying she powered up a lot. She tells him that Ogata noticed she has a lot of Dou ki like Miu. Rimi then notices she hasn't bathed in a while and goes to take a shower, becoming upset she's appeared in front of Ryuto so dirty. She comes back out as Mikumo talks about them killing Kenichi and his friends stating she doesn't want to be left out while she was showering. She later arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members and comments she'll rip Miu to pieces. She then groups with Lugh (while in a teddy bear costume) as they fight Miu and Takeda and all of them wish for her to take her outfit off as it's annoying and she takes it off and lunges at Miu as they prepare their third match. As they fight, Rimi constantly says her name and attacks much more visciously as Miu notes she's much stronger than before and Rimi says to herself she can win this. She continues to overwhelm Miu and asks her if she's ever used martial arts for the sake of love or for their loved ones since she's doing this for Ryuto, surprising Miu that he and even more so that Rimi reveals the other YOMI members are also here. She continues to overwhelm Miu and mock her stating she's much stronger than before, but becomes shocked that Miu pushed her back from taking her limiters off. As Rimi discovers that Miu has been holding back to not hurt her so much, Rimi declares she'll break her pride in front of Ryuto and they continue to clash as Miu now is getting the upper hand, prompting Rimi to realize she needs to take this seriously and takes her gold shoes off again. She lunges at Miu only for Miu to dodge and jump after the gold shoes, much to Rimi's frustration. She chases after Miu and grabs her shoes as Miu finally grabs them Rimi takes them away and tosses them atop a castle. She tells them to take them after she defeats her stating she fights for love. As Miu tries to tell her the Satsujinken harms her loved ones (such as Ryuto), Rimi smiles devilously that to gain power one must be willing to take great risks. She then unleashes her training from the mountains and kicks Miu with blinding speed and Miu is unable to keep up with her as Rimi continues to strike her from behind constantly as Miu attempts to defend from her assalt. While on the roller coaster ride, Miu gets on it as Rimi does also and continues to overwhelm her with Rimi marvaling over her newfound speed as she prepares to end things with her Shin Genya no Tsubame technique only for Miu to counter being faster than Rimi sending Rimi back onto the ride. As Rimi demands to know how Miu got faster that she lowered her power to do so and is shocked that Miu followed her from her ki that its so strong it scatters and makes her distracted resulting in Miu delivering a kick to her head and into the water. She gets up and when Miu reveals she just learnt to use that move just now, Rimi responds with confidence that now it is her loss. Confused, Miu admits her having trained in martial arts all her life yet has never fought someone who was her age and have a hard time against. When Rimi asks if Miu would ever sell her soul for power she recalls her first time meeting Ryuto and how to gain power one must be willing to risk anything. Rimi then decides to go all out and releases her Dou ki while stating it's her downfall for her delay and that once she dies, she will become stronger than Miu. Rimi then unleashes her Dou ki and overwhelms Miu to the point she can't dodge Rimi's moves anymore and gets hit with a brutal punch into the water. Rimi then approaches the fallen Miu and says it's her victory and delevers a powerful punch into Miu's back and she crashes into the water. As she prepares to finish Miu with Ogataryuu Datotsusenpa, Miu suddenly activates her Dou ki berserker mode after her near death experience and blocks Rimi's blow and sends her backwards. She then punches Rimi back and the two, having unleashed there Dou ki causes them to fight in a wild frenzy all after going through the other YOMI fights with Shinpaku. They make there way to Ryuto's and Freya's location still fighting wildly as Miu seems to gain the upper hand as she loses control. Seeing Miu fight wildly, she realizes what Ogata meant about the Dou ki going berserk should you lose control. However, Rimi tells Miu the world of martial arts isn't so cut and dry that victory is determined by ones release of ki and deals a two-fisted punch in Miu's stomach, sending her back. However, Miu ignores her damage prompting Rimi to berate her for ignoring it more over Miu trying to damage her instead. Miu then charges with fury and gets behind Rimi as Rimi tries to swing her arm around as Miu jumps up unleashing a fury of fists only for Rimi to dodge them at the last second. Miu then runs to the other side of the peer and Rimi retreats and Miu rushes at her full speed striking her as they strike back and forth as Rimi notes Miu's ki surpases her and if she makes one mistake she'll be done for. Rimi still refuses to lose and when Miu strike with her fist, Rimi pushes it upward and tells the berserk Miu that the proper usage of ki always surpases those that use it wildly and thanks to Ogata's training will help her win her fight and delivers' point blank attacks on Miu's face. However, Miu continues to ignore the damage and they fight onward making there way to Kenichi fighitng Berserker. Sending Miu backwards into a building, Rimi tells the berserk Miu that even with her enourmous power she'll still perish as long as she doesn't know how to use it. She then loses her concentration seeing Ryuto and covers herself from her tattered clothes. She believes he finished his opponent and came to witness her "heroic deeds" and tells him to watch as she kills Miu. She then lunges at her again with strikes all around as Miu continues to be dominated and hurled into the roof next to them, which has Rimi shout this will be the end of the Fuurinji bloodline and shouts for her to die. After Kenichi tries to awaken Miu, Rimi grabs Miu and throws her through the Merry-go-round ride. Standing above a seemingly unconscious Miu, Rimi tells Kenichi words won't reach her and attempts to kill her with her punch, but Miu blocks at the last second, shocking Rimi as Miu strikes Rimi's sides sending her backwards. Rimi then stares angry at Miu having gained control of herself. Rimi, in disbelief that Miu is able to control so much Dou ki believes that it is her love for Kenichi (much to Kenichi's shock) that is controlling it. She lunges at the now in control of Miu only for Miu to dodge and having landed several blows on Rimi, who curses at Miu having attacked her during an opening. She tries to kick her, only for Miu to grab her and slam her to the ground. Rimi recovers and pushes Miu backwards and sees an opening trying to attack her, only for Miu to get past her and deal more blows all over her. Rimi falls to the ground, having been seemingly defeated as Miu says the fight is over with Rimi in disbelief. As Ogata then appears, Rimi tries to stand up, stating as a Satsujinken, one isn't defeated till there dead. Rimi then begs Ogata to teach her "that technique" so she may still fight. '''Skills and Abillities Rimi is a talented fighter, capable of puting Miu in a struggle their first time together and even outmatch her in terms of speed. After her training under Ogata, her skills have increased tremendously, being able to give Miu a very hard time and her attacks are much heavier than before. ﻿Enhanced Speed: She can move at speeds so fast that she can do a full bodycheck on multiple foes in an instant. Even Miu (who has reflexes against anyone who attacks her from behind) didn't even notice her. In her fight with Miu, it is revealed that she can accelerate her speed and power to the point where it surpasses Miu's by taking the CD and her Bra at the same time, even though she got tired after doing that. After her training in the mountains, her speed has increased even further that even Miu now can't keep up anymore and is able to overwhelm her constantly resulting in Miu having to keep her guard up just to stay up with her. Enhanced Durability: '''Rimi has shown to have a strong amount of stamina, having taken several blows from Miu, while in her berserker form, and managed to continue fighting ignoring most of them. Even when Miu gained control of herself and dealt even more serious blows, Rimi was able to stay conscious and attempt to continue fighting, despite her lack of strength to stand. '''Dou Ki: According to Miu, she has no killing intent or any other heavy type of Ki that other martial artists possess. However, Kensei states that he has unlocked her Dou Ki and that she possesses almost as much of it as Miu does. Miu states because of her how much stronger her Ki is now that she lets it flow wildly that resulted in her dropping her guard for Miu to counter. Once releasing her Dou Ki, Rimi is incredibly much more powerful and leaves Miu unable to keep up and left with brutal injuries from her assalt. She also has great control of her Ki, which allowed her to overcome Miu's berserk state and turn the tides in her favor. Innate Talent: 'According to Kensei, she has a talent that only one in a thousand have. Even Miu considered her as a genius, though her movements are not perfect. '''Keen Instincts: '''She has reliable instincts, since her instincts told her that she wouldn't win a ''fair and square ''fight against Miu and that she knows that her instincts are always right. 'Technique *'Nanba Hashiri:' A running style that moves one's hands and legs at the same time, without losing the undulation that comes from the body. *'Ogata-Ryuu Hiyodoti Hekisou (Ogata Style Wall Walk):' A technique where one runs down a wall and then back up it. *'Genya No Tsubame (Phantom Night of the Swallow):' A technique where Rimi moves fast enough that it looks like she disappeared. *'Ogata-Ryuu Kitsutsuki Rekkyaku (Woodpecker Ripping Kick):' Rimi kicks her opponent in one spot multiple times. *'Happou Kitsutsuki Rekkyaku (All Sides Woodpecker Ripping Kick): '''Rimi kicks her opponent all over their body multiple times. *'Shin Genya No Tsubame (True Swallow of the Illusional Night):' With her gold shoes off, Rimi lunges at her opponent with great speed and a fast punch. *'Ogata-Ryuu Hakudagekijin (Ogata-Style White Striking Formation): Rimi strikes her opponent with a dangerous, fast punch using spiral movements. *Ogata-Ryuu Datotsu Sunba (Ogata-Style Piercing Thrust Strike): Rimi performs a powerful thrust while maintaining physical contact with her opponent's body. *[http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/Seidou_Goui '''Seidou Goui]: Ogata can combine the ki of both Sei and Dou to unleash tremendous power. This technique can only be used for short intervals, however, as the Sei and Dou ki are not meant to coexist in the same body, shown when he has Ryuto test it out. 'Battle Logs' 'Past Battles' *'Vs Chronos (Won)' 'Present Battles' *'Vs Miu Furinji round 1 ( interrupted by Thor )' *'Vs Miu Furinji round 2 (undecided)' *'Vs Miu Furinji round 3 (Loss)' References Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Disciple Category:YOMI Category:Female Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Expert Category:Anicent Martial Arts Users Category:Satsujinken